Cold Night
by Kirinenko
Summary: En esa noche de invierno, Teito no podía dormir y se paseo por la iglesia. ¡Imagina que estaba haciendo en mitad de la noche! R&R! TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Michiko165

ID: 1357463

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~! ¡Sorpresa, un oneshot de 07-Ghost! Waaa~ la verdad es que tenía ya ganas de traducir algo más de esta serie~

Sé que no muchas personas conocen la serie de 07-Ghost lo cual es una verdaderamente lástima pero yo la adoro y pienso rebuscar hasta debajo de las piedras *A*

Sin nada más que agregar, aquí os lo dejo. Es cortito pero a mí me ha gustado y espero que os guste tanto como a mí~

¡Que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A Teito Klein realmente no le gusta el invierno. Es frío y todo se volvía blanco hasta donde la vista le alcanzaba. Especialmente esta noche. Tan silenciosa. No se escuchaban las cigarras, ni el canto de los pájaros. Tan solo silenciosa y fría. Teito se descubrió odiándose a sí mismo por todo en ese mismo momento. Solo quería maldecir todo. Pensó que un poco de entrenamiento le ayudaría en esa silenciosa noche. Pero recordando el frío y la espesa nieve, regresó de nuevo a su habitación. En realidad no odia la iglesia, es solo que a veces se siente tan aburrido como en momentos así, cuando no tiene nada que hacer, cuando tenía insomnio, cuando no podía dormir. Pero, de algún modo, le asombraba lo buenas que eran todas las personas de la iglesia. Las hermanas, los obispos. Castor-san, Labrador-san, y... Frau. El obispo rubio y pervertido le salvó y le trajo a la iglesia. Si. Frau le salvó, millones de veces.

'Frau...'

Dejó que se nombre ocupase incómodamente su cabeza. Teito ahora estaba de vuelta en su habitación con un pequeño dragón rosado, Mikage. Tan pronto como llegó, abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, sin hacer ningún ruido. Ya era tarde y sabía que su compañero de habitación, Hakuren Oak, debía estar ya durmiendo. Entró cuidadosamente, sin hacer ruido, cerrando la puerta lentamente. Se sentó en su cama, mirando a la persona de largo cabello rubio frente a él, tranquilamente. Mikage se sentó en su regazo, bostezando. Le acarició la cabeza al dragón.

"¿Cansado, Mikage? Deberías dormir" Teito le sonrió a Mikage. El dragón rosado decidió subir de nuevo a la almohada de Teito. Estaba demasiado cansado y decidió dormir "Buenas noches, Mikage" dijo Teito. Quedándose dormido junto al dragón.

Esta noche, Teito estaba realmente solo. Algunas cosas habían sucedido. Sobre su pasado. El reino. Ayanami y la escuela militar. Era demasiado confuso para entenderlo. Todo había ocurrido muy rápido. Estaba tan cansado. Cansado de su vida. Algunas veces pensaba que Dios no existía. Si Dios existiese, escucharía las oraciones de Teito. Pero, de alguna manera, viviendo en la iglesia le hizo cambiar a ser una persona mejor. A pesar de que le gusta estar aquí, sabe que algún día tendría que irse de este lugar.

Asegurándose de que Mikage y Hakuren estuviesen ya dormidos, Teito se levantó lentamente de su cama y se acercó a la ventana de su habitación. La abrió y dejó que la fría brisa recorriese su rostro. Vio una cosa blanca caer desde el cielo.

'Ah, está negando…Es la primera nevada de este año. Me pregunto si Frau está viendo esto…' pensaba el chico de pelo castaño.

Todo era blanco y transparente. Pronto llegaría la Navidad. Intentó imaginar las decoraciones navideñas. Con la esperanza de que la ansiedad, la negatividad y los sentimientos de incertidumbre desaparecieran. También intentó imaginar el árbol de Navidad. Era inútil. Su pasado le hacía sentir incómodo. Le perseguía. En momentos como éste, necesitaba hablar con alguien. Para borrar su miedo.

La imagen del obispo rubio apareció en su cabeza de nuevo. Quería hablar con él. Pero sabía que el obispo no estaba aquí. Negó con la cabeza, de derecha a izquierda. No dejaría que nadie saliese herido por su culpa otra vez. No volvería a depender de nadie de nuevo. Incluso Frau. Debía estar agradecido de que pudiese estar en esta iglesia.

Echo un vistazo a Mikage y Hakuren, y entonces sonrió suavemente.

'Les protegeré' se prometió a sí mismo.

Con eso, Teito salió fuera de su habitación. Con cuidado, de modo el descanso de los otros dos no fuese interrumpido. Se dirigió al pasillo. Estaba oscuro y frío. Apretó su abrigo, en busca de calor.

No sabía qué hacer. Simplemente no podía dormir. Pero era ya tarde y todos debían estar ya durmiendo. Siguió caminando hasta que pasó por el cuarto de Frau, y entonces se giró.

'Me pregunto si realmente salió a vigilar. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás está flirteando con otra mujer, ¡ese maldito obispo!' ahora estaba frente a la habitación de Frau. Dudando, tocó la puerta.

'¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? No está en su habitación así que, ¿por qué estoy llamando?' abrió la puerta y entró. La habitación estaba vacía y a oscuras. Había cosas tiradas sobre la cama de Frau. Él nunca dormía ahí. Dormía en su ataúd. Teito se dirigió hacia el ataúd mientras que en sus labios se deslizaba una sonrisa.

"¿Es un vampiro? ¿Por qué duerme en este pequeño ataúd mientras que tiene esa cómoda y gran cama?" habló Teito en voz alta para nadie, sino para sí mismo.

Se acercó a la cama de gran tamaño y se subió a esta. El moreno suspiró y entonces se tumbó. Sabía que sería malo si Frau le pillaba tumbado en su cama. Ese obispo pervertido pensaría algo ecchi si le veía así. Pero Teito sabe, que Frau no volvería hasta la mañana.

"Espero que no venga y me pille tirado en su cama, de lo contrario estoy –"

"¿Quién no debería venir?"

Teito escuchó una voz baja a lo que se apresuró a bajarse de la cama.

"¿F-Frau? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Teito vio la alta figura apareciendo por la ventana. ¿Cómo es que no pudo sentir que Frau estaba regresando?

El obispo estornudo.

"Eso debería preguntarlo yo. ¿Por qué estás en mi habitación? ¿Y revolviendo mi cama?"

"Hey, cierra la ventana. Hace mucho frío" fue la respuesta de Teito.

"No has respondido a mi pregunta, mocoso" Frau estornudo de nuevo.

"¿Ves? Te lo dije. Solo cierra la maldita ventana. Hace mucho frío. Cogerás un resfriado" Teito se acercó más a Frau y cerró la ventana. De repente, sintió una fría mano sobre la suya. Se estremeció "Estás helado"

"Lo estoy"

"Quítate la chaqueta y cámbiate la ropa mojada" Teito le dio la espalda a Frau "Eres como un niño grande"

"Tengo frío"

"Lo sé. Por eso te he dicho que te quites la chaqueta" con eso Frau liberó la mano de Teito y se quitó su chaqueta. Entonces se sentó en su cama. Miró a Teito y le pregunto "¿Ahora puedo obtener mi respuesta? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Es tarde. Deberías estar en tu habitación, durmiendo"

Teito se encogió de hombros.

"No puedo dormir. Así que, ¿por qué estás de vuelta a esta ahora? Pensé que volverías por la mañana" se acercó a la cama. Pero aun guardando las distancias entre él y Frau.

"Demasiado frío. Me siento un poco mareado. Está negando, sabes." Dio unos golpecitos a su cama, señalándole con eso a Teito que se sentase a su lado. Teito asintió, confundido al principio pero, lentamente, se movió para sentarse al lado de Frau.

"Todavía tengo frío" dijo Frau de nuevo.

"Espera, te haré sentir más caliente, voy a conseguirte una manta ex –" apenas Teito se puso en pie, Frau lo atrajo hacia su regazo.

"La manta no servirá…" dijo en tono ronco y, con éxito, hizo que el corazón de Teito latiese más rápido.

"¿F-Frau…? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!" se removió Teito. Pero todo fue inútil. Frau es mucho más grande que él, y mucho más fuerte.

"No. Dijiste que querías hacerme sentir más caliente. Entonces tú deberías hacerlo" apretó su agarre en la estrecha cintura de Teito.

"¡Por eso te dije que voy a conseguir una manta extra! ¡Tú, obispo pervertido! ¡Mira donde pones esas pervertidas manos tuyas!" protestó Teito. Pero sabía que Frau no le escucharía.

"Bueno, puedes usar tu propio cuerpo. Es mucho más fácil" Frau sonrió. Con eso, la cara de Teito se puso tan roja como un tomate y Frau le tiró con éxito sobre la cama, y ahora el obispo estaba sobre él. Con una sonrisa juguetona aun pintada en su rostro.

"Vamos, vamos. Sé un buen chico. ¿De acuerdo?" dijo Frau con un tono juguetón.

"¡Buen chico y una mierda! Ahora apart – nnh!" de nuevo, Teito no pudo acabar su frase porque Frau selló los deliciosos labios de Teito con los suyos propios. La mente de Teito funcionó más rápido que de costumbre, necesitaba pensar rápido lo que había pasado con él. Solo apretó la boca y cerró los ojos. Unos pocos minutos después, Frau rompió el beso y dijo "¿Por qué estás apretando la boca de ese modo?"

Teito se sonrojó tan fuerte como era posible.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" dijo.

"Bueno, quiero besarte con lengua y no puedo hacerlo si estás apretando la boca de ese modo" Frau hizo pucheros como un niño pequeño, pero Teito solo se sonrojó furiosamente.

"¡Frau! Estás borracho, ¿verdad? ¡Estás comportándote raro!" gritó Teito.

"Mmmm… no, no lo estoy. Solo estoy enfermo… ¿quizás?"

"Si, ¡sé que estás enfermo! ¡Solo apártate de mí!" Teito intentó resistirse pero Frau atrapó su mano izquierda, besándola, y poniéndola en su mejilla. Las acciones de Frau realmente hicieron estallar el corazón de Teito. Pero, de repente, sintió algo caliente en su mano "¡Frau! ¡Estás ardiendo! ¡Tienes fiebre, maldito obispo pervertido! ¡Te dije que te cuidaras a ti mismo!" dijo Teito con un tono de voz preocupado.

"Si, por eso necesitas hacerme entrar en calor, y curarme" sonrió y, entonces, levantó el rostro de Teito con la mano. Teito abrió su boca para callarle y protestar pero eso solo le dio oportunidad a Frau de besar de nuevo a Teito, y explorar la boca del más joven con su propia lengua. Primero Teito no supo que hacer. Las sensaciones eran abrumadoras. Sentía la electricidad por todo el cuerpo. Lento pero seguro, Teito respondió al beso de Frau. Frau sonrió en el beso. Le hacía feliz que Teito le devolviese el beso. A los pocos minutos, ambos lo rompieron. Teito estaba jadeando y sudando. Solamente Frau se mantenía calmado, todavía sonriendo. "Eres un mal besador" djo.

"¡Cállate! ¡Eres tú quién me besó primero! ¡Ahora voy a volver a mi habitación. Hakuren se preocupará si descubre que no estoy en mi cama!" Teito estaba a punto de levantarse pero Frau le empujó de vuelta a la cama.

"Cuanta prisa tienes. Solo olvídate de él. No va a despertarse. Ahora, ¿por qué no disfrutamos de nuestro tiempo?"

"Frau, sé que tienes fiebre y realmente necesitas dormir. Y eso es por lo que estás actuando tan raro. Solo duerme, ¿vale?" suspiró Teito, con su rostro aún rojo.

"Pero has disfrutado de nuestro beso~" Frau estaba haciendo pucheros otra vez, como un niño pequeño.

"¡Cá-Cállate!" Teito se sonrojó de nuevo.

Frau se quedó en silencio, pero su mano derecha no lo hizo. Su mano empezó a recorrer la mejilla de Teito, bajando a su cuello, después a su pecho y entonces parándose en el estómago. Teito se sacudió por la acción. Su cara aun roja como un tomate.

"F-Frau. Vamos a parar esto. Estás resfriado y no podemos hacer esto" dijo entre gemidos.

"Tienes una linda voz. ¿Por qué siempre me gritas con ese tono tan duro?" Frau hizo una pausa por un momento y luego siguió "¿Y por qué debería parar? Tu cuerpo está actuando diferente, mocoso. ¿Ves? Estás duro" Frau frotó el miembro duro de Teito "Esto prueba que te gusta, ¿no?"

Teito solo respondió a la pregunta de Frau – o más como una afirmación – con un gemido.

"Ahora volvamos atrás y disfrutemos…"

Un minuto más tarde, Teito sintió que sus pantalones habían sido retirados.

'Oh Dios mío'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente, Hakuren no pudo dejar de molestar a Teito durante todo el día.

"Hey, Teito, creo que tienes fiebre. Tu cara está toda colorada" dijo Hakuren con tono preocupado.

"No, está bien, estoy bien. De verdad. No tienes que preocuparte, ¿vale?" fue toda la respuesta de Teito. Por supuesto, no le diría a Hakuren lo que ocurrió anoche entre él y Frau. Ese maldito obispo pervertido no solamente le hizo un montón de cosas pervertidas, sino que también le había pasado la fiebre y el resfriado.

"Paree que el Obispo Frau también ha cogido un resfriado, quizás ambos deberían ver al Obispo Labrador. Os dará una buena medicina"

"¿Yo qué? ¡Achúuuu!" Frau de repente apareció de la nada.

"¿Ves? Obispo Frau, ha cogido un resfriado, es mejor que veas al Obispo Labrador. Me refiero a usted y a Teito. Me pregunto, ¿por qué solamente ustedes dos cogieron el resfriado?" preguntó Hakuren.

"Si, eso es porque este mocoso y yo estuvimos –" esta vez fue Frau quien no pudo acabar la frase porque Teito estaba ya dándole un montón de patadas y puñetazos.

"¡Mejor cállate o MUERES, obispo pervertido!"


End file.
